Anomoly: T.k.
by Ryo-Takaishi
Summary: *new Chapter* After returning from the old world and Joe joining them, Takeru meets with Mimi, Cody, and suprisingly his cousin Ryo whose the digidestined of Innocence. Their new plan is to destroy Taiedmon's new body but there are a few battles in the
1. Trouble at a new home

Tk, stood on the ledge his eyes lingering at Matt's saddened face. "I….I don't know what to say Matt." the blue eyed paragon told his older sibling. His face was low and looked aged by 10 years. He had had so much pressure put onto him he couldn't take it anymore. He felt like letting go when a voice nagged at him The voice was of the girl he loved in all the world, the voice of someone who he couldn't live without….Kari.  
  
"Tk! Don't do it! For our love please don't do it." And she ran forward to pull him off the ledge but instead of doing anything, she was frozen. She looked behind her to see Matt, holding her arm looking puzzled.   
  
"Listen Kari. Tk's been going through a lot and I think I'm one of the reasons why he is. I haven't been much of a brother at all and I think even though he doesn't have to go through this it's just something he has to do. Of course I am not saying he's going to jump off the building because I don't believe he will." he spoke, blonde locks of hair falling in front of his face. He didn't smile but gave a sort of smirk at her and she nodded and pulled back from Tk.  
  
Tk looked at them both in wonder. He knew they thought that if they gave him time he would come down with them, but they didn't understand. They weren't there when he died. No one was. Kari and Davis had been at the bottom of the mountain when it had happened. The pain he had felt when his companion had died at the hands of the demon, he couldn't handle it anymore. He looked at the ground and then looked at his brother and best girl friend. He sighed and sat on the ledge looking down at the group of people. He saw the faces of his mother, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Izzy, Yolei, Davis, and even Davis's sister June. Had he touched that many people in his life that would come to see his downfall? Well, it had been either this or go to the lake at midnight and he wanted to do this. He sighed.   
  
Meanwhile down on the ground Tai and Sora were speaking about the situation. "Do you think we can do anything that would get Tk off the roof?" Sora asked. She was wearing her tennis outfit. Her red curls, hung from her face as she stared into her boyfriends'. She couldn't believe one of her friends, was going through trauma and that the boy originally had been quiet and was nervous about things. What had made him want to do this? She really wanted to know.  
  
Tai's amber colored eyes shone back into his girlfriends' and the eyes were filled with questions as well. " I don't know what we could do. Patamon might try to do something but he's only one….digimon?" Tai sighed as he ended his question. The mammal digimon probably could talk the younger boy out of what he was thinking of doing but it would take Patamon forever to get to where they were and there were a lot of people around. He hugged Sora wrapping his arms around his love, and silently cried for Tk and whatever he was going through. The boy, he thought would probably be his brother-in- law in about ten years.   
  
The two looked up at Tk and then what happened next baffled them both. The entire crowd including the digidestined saw a gateway, or some could call a portal to appear out of the thin air hovering right under where Tk was sitting.   
  
Tk didn't seem to notice and he started getting up, and as he did, out of nowhere came one of the strongest winds Tk had ever felt which was so strong it pushed him off the ledge. Tk screamed not wanting any of this to happen, he couldn't stop being sad that he would leave Kari, and he prayed that wherever he was going was a place where Kari would be cared for.  
  
The crowd watched the young blonde headed fisherman hatted boy vanish in a few seconds of his falling, and the wind stopping right as the boy vanished causing the sun's light to shine down on Odaiba, Japan and each digidestined in their own head had the same question "Where did Tk go?"   
  
Tk grunted as he hit the grass, not the pavement which he had thought. He was still alive. It astounded him that he had survived a fall, such as the one he just went through. He looked around him and he was…at the lake? He had thought of drowning himself but hey, could he have teleported some how to the lake? It seemed impossible, but he was a paragon. Then he saw something he could believe, something so weird, it made him feel queasy: There were digimon patrolling the park. He looked to see if he had lost anything, but he still had his digivice, D-Terminal, and of course the Crest of Hope he always kept with him. He then noticed that those digimon, whatever they were had noticed him and they ran after him. He noticed finally that in the dark, he could make them out to be flora mon. "Stop Floramon!" Tk shouted at them.  
  
At first they paid no heed to his cry and then they saw him hold the digivice in front of them, they all panicked. "Oh no!! He's back!!" they shouted and then they really lost their minds when they saw the dangling Crest of Hope hanging on his neck. They bolted without even approaching him. Tk was shocked. He was a digidestined. Everyone knew who he was. Why would they run away if they had that knowledge.  
  
A few seconds later a alarm sounded, it was so loud it began to hurt his ear drums. "What the hell is this?" he yelled to no one holding his ears, not noticing his crest getting brighter, which helped decrease the noise of the alarm. Then he heard a voice. It was so familiar to him he couldn't believe the words that were heard "Takeru? Alive? Impossible but I'll check it out milord." And then footsteps started to sound and Tk felt fear once again.   
  
He went into a run, he didn't care where he got to but if it was who he thought it was and he was going to…do something that would make Kari really displeased and sad, then he'd rather run and live to fight another day but the question really was: Why was Metal Garurumon after him? Had he done something wrong? Was he being collected by him so the metallic beast would hand him over to Matt? He thought that he had hit his head hard and was dreaming but that was not the case. Something had happened when he fell into…well…whatever he fell into.  
  
"Hey!" a voice cried. Takeru looked up to see no one. Where had the voice come from? He suddenly saw a shadow lurking behind a garbage dump. The figure was male, had long dark hair and eyes like fire that he had seen before. Seen in another lifetime, one of evil, greed, corruption. The figure looked at the youngest digidestined and was shocked to see him. The Paragon was baffled by seeing a small green worm digimon appear at the boy's side. "Takeru." He said and Tk nodded. Tk had met Ken Ichijouji, but this Ken was different, this Ken was not the Digimon Emporer.   
  
"How?" he asked the dark haired boy. The boy didn't answer but he had the look of "later" that he had always received from Matt. Ken's digimon, Wormmon, led the way towards the safehaven, or so Tk thought, as they crawled down the sewers to a laptop. "Um…we came all the way down here for a laptop?" he asked the intelligent child.   
  
"This is our connecting station boy." The rude raven haired said in a silent whisper. A screen popped up of the digiworld, but it had changed so much since their last visit, there was pestilence and destruction lurking around every corner. "Let's go." He told Wormmon and they vanished into the computer.   
  
Do I follow them? he asked himself. He didn't have time to answer as he saw a large shadow hovering above the sewer cover. A voice spoke It was human and very familiar. "Well if there is a Takeru-impostor we'll find him and get rid of him. If the majesty's general ever found out then he may change sides." And the sewer cover began to rise. Tk made his decision. He lifted out of his pocket, his green D-3, and plunged himself into the computer, the computer then shutting off and blowing up. He could hear voices of anguish as he left the real world, going to the digital realm.   
  
Stretching his muscles, Tk yawned looking at the surroundings. The grass was dry brown and there was no digimon or human in sight. "Over here!" a voice cried. It was Wormmon's. Tk nodded running over to the green beast. "I knew this day would come." He said and they began to walk to a large cave, similar to the Dassan's. Tk shivered in fear for of what happened because of this but knew he was in the digital world and he could use the power he had to sustain life or so he thought. They walked about two square miles before he could see other digimon, those with the rings around themselves but deactivated. "Knowledge will explain." The insectoid digimon told the younger boy, as they reached a platform, with the crest of knowledge on it. Getting onto the platform, Tk couldn't believe what he saw with his crystal blue eyes. He walked forward to the figure and didn't say anything. "He's here to see you Knowledge." Wormmon's voice rang.   
  
"Send him here." The voice spoke as a door unlocked, and a purple light glew and grew brighter as the door stayed open. Tk slowly as ever walked towards the door, unprepared for what he was about to see. What if it was a trap? What if it was something that would get him into trouble? What if it was someone he had hoped to have seen, to talk to, to find out what happened. "Izzy?" Tk's voice asked.  
  



	2. Tk's first fight

He was frightened, well kind of. He couldn't understand where he was but it was clear it was some part of the digital world. The figure sitting the chair rose and turned around.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi?" he said and his eyes widened in alarm. This Izzy hair was long, and in bald except for the long red French braided pony tail. The same hazel red eyes scrutinized the younger boy making sure it was who he said he was. "How did you get here?"   
  
"I got here through a gateway and what's up Izzy? I mean I see digimon running around and all. I mean did I miss something when I fell off the roof of my apartment building?" Tk asked almost shouting.   
  
"You never fell off Takeru. You were dead before then. When Piedmon had taken over Taichi Kamiya's body he had killed you when you protected Kari and he had been able to call his minions when you died. Ever since the world is plagued by the Taiedmon as he calls himself now. Our people have told us he's building a new body for himself. A stronger more powerful one. If only we had our digimon back then we might have a fighting chance but Tentomon was taken from me and was turned into a slave of the Empire. Patamon fell into a deep chronic sleep when you died. Maybe just maybe he can wake up now."  
  
"Can I ask you something Izzy?" Tk silently whispered and the red haired boy nodded. "Ken Ichijouji was the Digimon Emporer in my time. He ended up being released by the golden digiegg. What happened to him in this time that he never became the Digimon Emporer?"   
  
"He grew up and he watched as his brother Sam, joined the Empire. He was against everything the Empire stood for so he decided to join us and that's when he found his crest of Kindness and Wormmon appeared." Izzy said leading the younger but taller and muscled more digidestined of Hope to a wall with a small orb in it. "Computer Password: Takeru Takaishi." He nodded for Tk to say something.   
  
"Hello?" Tk's voice rang and the computer came to life. The wall blasted with green energy as the green colored D-3 came into existence. Tk's crest from his neck flared to life and a glimmer appeared which popped out a small orange winged creature. "Patamon!" he cried and Patamon air-tackled Tk to the ground.  
  
"I knew you didn't die! I am so happy Tk!!!" He said. Patamon continued.. " Your the Paragon of Hope! We will beat the Empire and everything will go back to normal!" Izzy stared at Patamon as the words ran out of his mouth.  
  
"Paragon! What? Your one of the ancient Paragons!!!" Izzy shouted. Silence flew across the room and then broke with an alarm and a dreadful voice announced the following statement from the computer:  
  
ODAIBA NATIONAL BANK REFUGEES ATTACKED BY BIRDRAMON  
  
"Oh no!" Izzy said. He hadn't thought the enemy would learn so soon that where many banked was a storage house for refugees. He looked at Tk, and Tk looked back with the same compassionate look he always gave in the old days. "Tk, I know...you may not want to...but.."  
  
"You want me and Patamon to go into the city and battle Birdramon? No problem. Just get us there. We're the Hope for the city being Its us who are the only ones that can really fight and since Patamon can digivolve to Magna-Angemon we should have no problem right?"  
  
"Just take this key and hold onto Patamon, and you will be transported into the bank. It won't get you back so you'll have to find a transport station. I will do all I can to keep you informed." Izzy told him pushing his ponytail out of his face and his dark hues gleamed at Tk wishing him the best of luck.   
  
"I want to find Kari. If she's still alive...." Tk whispered to himself and taking the card firmly into his hand and holding onto Patamon with the other, he placed the key card into a green slot and in a microsecond with a yell of exasperation Tk and Patamon vanished into the computer hoping they would be all right once they reached their destination.   
  
Falling into a wall of, well, money Tk and Patamon grunted at the same time. "When should I digivolve Tk?" the minuscule creature asked his paragon. The boy looked at the digimon and put a finger to his lips. He could hear such, a familiar voice. A voice he hadn't heard since earlier that day in his own reality. It was female, and young but not too young. It had a harsh voice but he realized that he had to battle his maybe-one-day brother-in-law's girlfriend. And that girlfriend was Sora Takenouchi.   
  
"Well, well. Look at what we have here. Master Taiedmon will be pleased to hear I captured many of the people and digimon who are against his teachings and you all will be severely punished. She took her whip, and smacked it across the ground, the Tsunomon and the few humans quivered in fear, hearing the cries of the deranged Birdramon.   
  
"Not if I can help it." a voice echoed through the next room. Sora gasped, she had heard that voice before, but it couldn't be. She denied hearing anything and was about to smack a Tsunomon with her sharp whip when she heard "Boom Bubble...Huff!" and a invisible but strong wave of air smacked her hand and send the whip flying. The captives eyebrows(even those who had none) were surprised but joyful.   
  
"It Can't be!" she cried. Her red hair bangs died black, felt like everything, all the darkness she had consumed herself with was leaving her. Takeru Takaishi alive? Impossible? It had to be an illusion but her hand did hurt. How did the Patamon revive itself? It seemed Impossible to think that a bond so strong with the digidestined could of re-awakened it.  
  
"You thought wrong bitch. I'm sorry for calling you that but the way you are treating those people, are not just and good at all. I thought you were the symbol of love Sora. I love you, and, well I still do. Patamon! Digivolve!" His crest glew ever so brightly along with his D-3.   
  
"Patamon.....digivolve...to......Angemon." was the familiar voice that the smallest digimon cried and in a blast of furious light, and a surrounding of white angel feathers the tiny digimon had vanished and reappeared with a holy angel of greatness. "I'll go distract Birdramon." He cried flying through the decapitated roof going to battle an old friend.   
  
"It's impossible. Your supposed to be dead Takeru." Sora said shocked. She was so delirious she was shaking. She fell and hit the wall. Tk couldn't tell if she was faking. Maybe his power as a paragon could release healing and rectify the love that she had for her mother and for Tai, the real Tai. He walked over and knelt down, but something told him he shouldn't so he stepped back right before....  
  
"Hand of Fate." A voice shouted and a groan was heard. A vicious grown as a large orange bird fell through the roof of the bank. "Tk! Get everyone out." That was an understatement. Seeing the Force Captain freak out the digimon and humans had run for cover and gone to the transport stations. Tk grabbed onto Angemon and saw that Birdramon had de-digivolved and was now back to rookie, Biyomon.   
  
"We have to save them!" Tk cried. Angemon was going to disagree but when he saw Tk's look of persistance he picked up the pink bird and the young raven-haired woman and flew towards the park. Landing he de-digivolved and fell into Tk's lap. He mumbled something that Tk took for "I haven't done that in a while" and fell asleep. With the force captain and the bird unconscious, it would be okay to leave them there where they could do no harm. Tk carried Patamon out of the park, but he had tied up the two enemies of his people, to a tree not so tightly that they couldn't escape because he loved them both.  
  
An hour later, Tk and Patamon had returned to the base safely. "What?! You let one of the force captains and her digimon go!! How could you? You fool! I can't believe in your first battle you leave your enemy to survive and grow stronger." Ken raved at Tk. Tk sat there, Patamon still resting peacefully in his lap.  
  
"I did what was right. I didn't see you out there Ichijouji. There was a time to talk and a time to fight. I fought and being that she is not the enemy I didn't see any reason to let her die because we're after this "Taiedmon." So excuse me. She may not be the Sora I remember but she is Sora and I am not going to let anyone die. Not even Tai!" He said, Patamon shaking but not waking from Tk's soft yell.  
  
"I think what Tk did was smart and right Ken. The Takaishi wins this round. Don't worry you'll get your say in eventually. Anyway, now that a Force Captain has seen Tk in the flesh there will be search parties all over the city to arrest him. I need you to go and find Kari." Izzy told him.  
  
"What?! Go after Taiedmon's sister?!! You have got to be joking!!! I am not doing anything so horrendous to risk my own life. Send lover boy to her. He knows her better than anyone else. Send him." He said and hadn't noticed his own digimon, Wormmon appear beside him who started to say something.  
  
"The thing is Ken, that we don't know exactly where Kari is. Our informants say that Kari is being imprisoned in the Heat Towers. We don't know which of the four though. We need to check out two while our other informants do." Tk looked at the green insectoid digimon about to object, to say that Kari was his responsibility, that he had made a promise. "We aren't going to risk the Paragon's life by sending him into an ambush and a trap. Please Ken, we're one of the only hopes. By retrieving the Paragon of Light we can re-new those tormented by General Taiedmon. We have to do something. Please." And he climbed up Ken's shoulder waiting for him to say something.  
  
"All right. Wormmon has convinced me. We will go save the Light of the world." Ken said sharply and shortly. He had changed his attire. Now he wore an old uniform with the name "Gus" on the breast-pocket. It had been a uniform of a gas station, Tk realized.   
  
Tk was thinking. What was the "Light" of the world? What did that have to do with it? Did it have anything to do with Cheyne? He was actually well...he had been told he wouldn't have to bow and wouldn't be needed to ask. "What do you mean by "Light of the world Ken? I don't really understand the concept of how Kari is the "Light." I mean she is the keeper of the light and that light and hope bring faith but how is she the light?"   
  
"Because you fool. She is the one that can bring Taiedmon to his knees. For after you had died the hope he had stolen from you mysteriously returned and she grew strong, and was a danger to the General. Because of this she was taken to the four towers of which Izzy spoke of before. With her help, we could restore power by restoring the power at the four towers for they are the keys to bring harmony and life back into the world and the total annihilation of Piedmon, the spirit and then you, will be able to finally get off this wretched planet!"  
  
"I have something to say before you two throw your lives away." Izzy said softly to the young boys' ears. "We know Kari is the key to the destruction of the Piedmon spirit but she'll be well guarded and we need to do something before hand. What we need to do is revive Tentomon to his normal state and that's where you come in Tk, with your holy crest and digivice by forcing him to digivolve you can break the spell that Piedmon cast over him and we'd have a digivolving spy."  
  
"I have a better idea. Tk and I will go rescue Kari. All you two have to do is make sure that Tentomon is there waiting for us." Patamon said smartly and Izzy had a foreboding feeling.  
  
"Izzy as bait? Excellent. Now there's one more thing we have to do." Ken said.   
  
Five voices shouted the exact same thing in a moments notice "Let's go save the Light of the World!!!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Tk meets his match

Tk had no idea how to rescue their friend, the red-shelled insect-type Digimon called Tentomon. He didn't know how he was going to do it because he had never thought that the digimon would be needed to save his love, Kari. He looked down at Patamon, his own digimon partner, companion, and greatest friend. The orange wings and the white belly as well as the gleaming emerald eyes showed that the creature was kind and very gentle. "Patamon, do you have any idea on how to rescue Tentomon?" he asked quietly.   
  
"Sorry Tk. I don't. I wish Izzy was with us. He could of told us again how we were gonna do it. But I know that we'll save Kari. We have to, and Gatomon too." He said in a small but strong sounding voice. It seemed that the small winged digimon had some kind of affection with the cat in this time as well. He grunted and pointed out to Tk the four towers in which one was the resting place of Hikari and her digital monster.   
  
The two friends heard steps behind them and turned around to see Wormmon riding on his digidestined's shoulder like Tk remember it. Ken was still wearing the gas uniform. "The plan Takeru is that Wormmon and myself are to create a diversion in the second tower while you and Patamon remove Tentomon out of stasis lock and then we will go on and meet the General's sister." Ken said in a cold hard voice. Tk noticed Ken's hair was longer than in his world and he didn't want to know why.   
  
"Why don't you rescue Tentomon while we rescue Kari? It makes sense. You seem to know where everything is. Just tell me where they keep Kari and I will be back in a flash with Patamon." Tk said out-of-the-blue. He had changed his clothes as well. He was wearing a green sweat shirt and dark navy sweatpants with the name "Yamato" stitched into the front leg.   
  
"Sorry that won't happen. We don't even know where she's being held and I am not risking this mission for some Lightbearer who can't help herself. I am sorry Takeru but we can't help your little bit...." And Tk smashed his hand into Ken's face faster than ever.   
  
"Don't you ever call my girlfriend that you bastard." Tk growled. Patamon was shocked at Tk's behavior. He had never seen Tk act like that before. He fluttered to Tk's head and squatted on it. "Tk, I've never seen you act like that? What's wrong?? Really." He whispered. He didn't get an answer until about seven minutes later when Tk finally spoke.  
  
"Ken, I am sorry for hitting you but you have no right to call Kari what you were going to. I don't care if she isn't the Kari from my world. I still love her and I am going to save her." The young blonde boy said with determination in his voice and at that moment his crest began to glow brightly. He looked down at the heat rising and he removed it from under his shirt. "It's Kari. She's close. She's...." and Tk went into a trance. In it he only saw the third tower gleaming pink and gold. He felt something touch him, something soft.  
  
  
"Takeru! Snap out of it!! Are we going to do this or not!?" Ken Ichijouji screamed at him. His face was still red from the other's fist. He was actually surprised that the boy had done it, had released his anger, his rage. He liked that kid and maybe soon they'd fight, a real fight but not that day or the next but later in life.   
  
"Kari..she's..." and he pointed towards the third tower, a tower of sapphire, or so it looked. It seemed to have something familiar about it, that Tk had seen before. He couldn't place it. There was something about that tower that gave him dejavu. He knew that somewhere in that complex Kari was being held against her will and knew he had to do something to stop it.  
  
"That's great Tk!!" the pint-sized Digimon told Tk. Tk smiled at the digimon and exhaled. Patamon, saw something as well. Something he would of never forgotten but he couldn't tell Tk yet or it would stop him from continuing his quest to save his beloved and that's what he wanted to do as well: Save his beloved from the wrath of the maniacal Taiedmon or Taichi as he used to be called before he was possessed.   
  
Tk began to climb down the hill towards the city, a good twenty minute walk and Patamon flew after him, Ken and Wormmon right behind them ready to tackle their first rescue mission  
  
  
********************************************************************  
"You won't hold me here forever." The petit voice yelled to the darkness. A computer screen crackled with static but at that moment there was no answer, just the words "Loading" and "Connecting" and finally "Connected" appearing on the screen and the most horrible face the voice's owner could fear: her brother.  
  
"Oh dear Lightbringer. Who will save you? No one. There is no one left to save you after I...killed your beloved. I would make you my slave by the chip but there would be no fun in that. I've let your digimon roam free, allowing it the meager food that it can catch. No one will save you child. Not me, not your weakling of a brother who still thinks by some amazement he can win his own body back. No... I don't see that happening. General Matteo! I want full security on Prisoner: Lightbringer." The voice concluded.   
  
"It will be done your majesty." A voice said. The Lightbringer shivered in fear as she looked up to her captor. The captor was only 17, but had a very bad face. In fact it was the face of someone she once cared for. Someone she looked up to. Someone who loved his little brother, that someone was Yamato Ishida.   
  
************************************************************************  
"You sure you can handle the first mission?" the sweatshirt boy asked the gasoline peer. He peered at him and made sure that the package it carried was safe and sound. They didn't want it to pop out and get the group caught.   
  
"We'll create the diversion sweatshirt. Now go and collect your own package! Good luck Takaishi." He said in a mutter. He then ran with the green box towards the first tower hoping he could rescue objective one of their mission while the other rescued his quarry. He ran like a soccer champion and vanished into the sunrise.  
  
"Let's go Pata." Sweatshirt whispered and slowly walked toward the third tower. He hid his parcels well.(Patamon and the crest) Yawning he walked through the front door. No one was in sight, when he thought he heard a familiar voice. Very familiar.  
  
"Metal Garurumon, state your report on the Takaishi bandit."   
  
There was no answer except until Sweatshirt heard "Nothing master. There is no sign of him. The rebels may of created a digital image to scare us and used some technique to make us think the Patamon had arose and digivolved at the bank." The gruff voice replied.  
  
Sweatshirt smirked remembering well the moment that the monstrous Mega-Digimon spoke of. He had saved a group of refugees with the help of Patamon who digivolved into Angemon. The boy couldn't tell how far away the first voice was but it freaked him out a bit because if he thought he knew who it was he could never go against him.   
  
The two troublemakers heard the footsteps, there was nothing special about these footsteps except maybe the one making them. He wore a green uniform, almost like his old school suit. He had an admiral's hat and he had cut his long blonde locks short like a buzz cut but had left a little of the blonde to remind him of the old days when his brother had been alive. He had a job. To keep the Lightbringer in her cell, as well as that creature of hers in control. That was hard enough without his monstrous beast the Mega-Digimon Metal Garurumon. "Hey you!" he cried at a shadow, and the shadow moved, like a shot in the dark. He chased after the shadow and was shocked to hear a voice he hadn't heard in five years.   
  
"Boom Bubble...Pmph!!" and something hit him in the head and knocked him out.  
  
While Patamon took care of the guard, Tk ran for the elevator and felt his crest glow in admiration as it grew brighter and brighter. The elevator door slammed shut as he rode in it, slowly rising towards the top. At the top the door's clinged open and he slowly walked out noticing a growl and hiss.  
  
"Who dares come here? Want some more you son-of-ahhhhh." The feline voice hissed towards the hidden opponent. She noticed the blonde hair, the twenty-four hour seven days a week happy blue eyes. The smile she had always seen when the Lightbringer had been with her beloved. "Tk??!!" she whispered.  
  
"Gatomon?" the voice answered back. He ran into the light and the white furred, golden-tailed ringed digimon with those familiar purple gloves. She hadn't changed a bit except she looked more fierce than before. He smiled at her and knelt down to hug her his crest burst its' holy light healing all the wounds she had endured against the guards of the tower.   
  
"I can't believe it. I can't believe the legend was true Tk!! You came back for your love!! You came back because of it!!! We need you badly!! Kari needs you badly!!" the cat cried at the lover-not-a-fighter.   
  
"Yes, I know Gatomon. We have to get to Kari. Please show me the way!!" and she nodded as he followed her into the dark halls that were for her, and they had to be careful and Tk's last thought before going down that dark tunnel was "I hope Ken and Wormmon are okay."   
************************************************************************  
"Argh!!" the guard cried. Stingmon had just fired his blade attack and had wounded the guard that was in control of the main super computer. The gasoline guy slugged the human leader into unconsciousness and put his fingers to the keyboard. He inserted everything his leader had told him to place in to reach the "Insect- Bug Program."  
  
"Ken! More are coming our way! Hurry please!" the green bug cried as more troops of the enemy could be seen a hallway away. Ken pressed the keys faster and finally heard a "ding" as the "Tento-no-oh" file began to download and the moniter began to glow brightly.   
  
"The rogue is trying to revive one of the captured Digimon! Code 5!! Code fi....v..." a digimon unknown to anyone cried as Stingmon knocked it's clock into orbit. Sudddenly the file completed and a disk appeared, a blood red disk. Ken grabbed it placing it into his pocket and nodded to his digimon companion.   
  
"See you later suckers!" Ken cried as he threw a few smoke bombs clouding their escape.   
************************************************************************  
Patamon flew down towards the elevator pressing the button as hard as he could the door finally opening, flying in he turned around to see a hulking creature made of metal coming at full speed toward him but at that moment the door closed leaving the flying mammal digimon alone thankfully.   
  
"This way slowpoke! What are your legs made out of?? Lead?!" Gatomon said as she scampered towards a large iron colored door. The door looked hard to open but suddenly there was a beam of light that he could see covering Gatomon and a door her height appearing in the middle of the door. "Hurry!" She cried and Tk running as fast as he could jump and skid across the floor just making it through the small door.   
  
"Kari. I'm back and you'll never guess who I found." Gatomon cried in exasperation. She looked around the room for Kari but couldn't find her at all. "Kari?" She whispered but another voice, a male voice answered.  
  
"Kari can't play now Gatomon but I'll make sure you can leave her a message!!" Tk looked at the person and was shocked, he fell against the wall and couldn't believe what he was seeing, Kari, being held by a knife at her neck. That wasn't all. He couldn't believe who was holding the knife...it was Davis. Of all the people he thought it could be he never would of thought, the boy who had the biggest crush on the girl who's life was at stake at that moment.   
  
Tk then decided to end the charade and shouted out at Davis. "Hey Motomiya! Let her go! She doesn't belong to you or Tai!!" He ripped off his sweater revealing the glowing jewel of the crest of hope. His muscles seemed slightly larger in the darkness as well as his other features.   
  
"No!!! It's impossible!! Your dead!!!" Motomiya cried unable to take everything in. He dropped the knife and Kari being Kari elbowed him in the stomach causing him to fall backwards. She couldn't tell at first but then she saw the familiar eyes, and hair and ran towards her beloved.  
  
"Tk!! I missed you so much!! I must be dreaming." She said crying softly into her lover's shoulder. She had wrapped her arms around him so tightly making sure he wouldn't just disappear leaving her along and the boy responded by hugging her tightly just the same not letting go. The pink aura returned to them, the room filling with the light of Faith.  
  
"Our faith is reborn Kari. We have to get out of here. Patamon's in danger." Tk whispered. Gatomon looked shocked and nodded to the couple. Removing one of his arms, the other firmly latched the Kari's waist the walked towards the door. Surprisingly the door unlatched and a hiss of steam was heard, the door not having been opened for many months. Tk, couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who he saw.   
  
Patamon lied on the ground, unconscious at the feet of a large metallic looking dog. "Metal Garurumon!" Kari said shocked. She clasped onto Tk more tightly and Tk's grip faltered slightly unable to take everything in.  
  
"So. The Tk bandit is real. I can't believe your alive. I can't believe I have to be the one to kill you Takeru Takaishi!" the voice shouted at the boy. The voice belonging again to the one who Tk had trusted more than ever, more that Kari, more than his own father or his mother who he lived with. The voice that was of course Yamato Ishida's.   
  
"Matt!" Tk cried and even though the Unity of Faith was alive in the two lovers again he didn't possibly see a way to get out of the prison with 100 bakemon and a Mega digimon who was more powerful than ever. The beloved, hand-in-hand's pink nimbus glew brightly in the hall and were ready, together, to finally face the darkness that had plagued the world for so long and to rescue someone who meant more to Takeru Takaishi that ever before in the entire universe.  
  
  
  
"Matt! Stop this nonsense! Your crazy. It's me. Takeru. Tk. I love you and I don't want to fight you." Tk cried the pink bubble surrounding him, the Lightbringer, and their digital monsters. He was wearing still the same pair of sweats and sweatshirt yet looked a crimson red because of the magic of the unity of faith.  
  
"Listen to him Matt! We want to save you and especially Tai!" Kari yelled at Matt. From the look of things, Matt looked like nothing was hitting him. Kari knew that Matt had been brainwashed like the others, like Tai had tried to do to her but had failed because of the crest of light was still active.   
  
"We have to get them out of here Gatomon!" Patamon whispered to the feline creature. The cat nodded and began pulling Tk and Hikari away from Matt and Metal Garurumon but they wouldn't budge from the spot. They stood there frozen not wanting to move at all and to make everything worse, Tk was walking with Kari towards Matt.   
  
"Taiedmon is the ruler of this world and the digital world!" Matt shouted at the reunited lovebirds. His face shown with admiration for the sadistic world leader. He petted Metal Garurumon's head and whispered before he vanished into some machine "Stop them."   
  
Metal Garurumon grunted, his metallic fur glistening in the darkened hallway. He grunted and silvery ice spikes fired from his fore paws. "My master told me I had to stop you worthless rebels, but he didn't say how, so I should just get rid of you now!!!" and opening his mouth, a blast about to be fired from the pit of his stomach.  
  
"NO!" Kari and Tk yelled the pink glow enveloping the deranged digimon devolving to Tsunomon, the black chip that had been on it's neck or not visible on any part of the in-training digi-monster's body. It looked up at Tk, as if finally realizing who he really was and bounced towards them.  
  
"Tk!! Oh my! Tk!! I am so sorry for whatever I was going to do to all of you." the digimon cried jumping into Kari's arms. Kari and Tk smiled thankful that they finally had done something right in this strange new world. They hugged and kissed again but extinguished the pink glow.   
  
  
  



	4. Battle with Yolei

  
"Matt! Stop this nonsense! You're crazy. It's me. Takeru. Tk. I love you and I don't want to fight you." Tk cried the pink bubble surrounding him, the Lightbringer, and their digital monsters. He was wearing still the same pair of sweats and sweatshirt yet looked crimson red because of the magic of the unity of faith.  
  
"Listen to him Matt! We want to save you and especially Tai!" Kari yelled at Matt. From the look of things, Matt looked like nothing was hitting him. Kari knew that Matt had been brainwashed like the others, like Tai had tried to do to her but had failed because of the crest of light was still active.   
  
"We have to get them out of here Gatomon!" Patamon whispered to the feline creature. The cat nodded and began pulling Tk and Hikari away from Matt and Metal Garurumon but they wouldn't budge from the spot. They stood there frozen not wanting to move at all and to make everything worse; Tk was walking with Kari towards Matt.   
  
"Taiedmon is the ruler of this world and the digital world!" Matt shouted at the reunited lovebirds. His face shown with admiration for the sadistic world leader. He petted Metal Garurumon's head and whispered before he vanished into some machine "Stop them."   
  
Metal Garurumon grunted, his metallic fur glistening in the darkened hallway. He grunted and silvery ice spikes fired from his fore paws. "My master told me I had to stop you worthless rebels, but he didn't say how, so I should just get rid of you now!!!" and opening his mouth, a blast about to be fired from the pit of his stomach.  
  
"NO!" Kari and Tk yelled the pink glow enveloping the deranged digimon devolving to Tsunomon, the black chip that had been on it's neck or not visible on any part of the in-training digi-monster's body. It looked up at Tk, as if finally realizing who he really was and bounced towards them.  
  
"Tk!! Oh my! Tk!! I am so sorry for whatever I was going to do to all of you," the digimon cried jumping into Kari's arms. Kari and Tk smiled thankful that they finally had done something right in this strange new world. They hugged and kissed again but extinguished the pink glow.   
  
"Kari, I love you." Tk whispered to her, his voice calm and mellow. He took her arm and wrapped his own around her waist making sure she would never leave him ever again. Gatomon peered at Patamon, scrutinizing everything from his wings to his large oval blue eyes. "We have to get out of the towers but how can we do that?" he mumbled as they ran together down the halls of the tower.   
"I'm not sure Tk. I've never been rescued." She said almost soft-heartedly. She was so glad he was alive. He had come back to her like he promised when he had died, in her arms. He had said   
"I'll come back. Better than ever. I'll save you. Never lose hope Kari. I am always with you, mind, body, and spirit."   
And then he had collapsed in her arms, and she had wailed but now her tears were of joy and not of sorrow. She continued speaking rapidly hoping Tk got ever-single word. "Sora, Matt, Davis, and Yolei are under the control of Tai. We have to help them." She said mournfully.   
"Wait. Say that again." Tk told Kari. She repeated her words and he noticed "Yolei? Working for Tai? Let's start with her. She always liked me. If we can help her than she can join us in to defeat him." He looked at her as they neared the exit. A cold drawling voice rang through the halls and a glow of pink light blasted from them making sure they were ready for the attack.  
  
"Well. Well. You found the exit hmmm." The voice went on. There was a crackle of static and the voice continued. "Well I don't know who you are pretender but that illusion is very good. Yamato!! Stop the rebels!" and the tall slim young man appeared with...a gun.   
  
"I want Tsunomon back! I want him now!" he yelled and ran at them, twenty bakemon flying from behind him. A voice that Tk loved to hear rang throughout the tower and a blast of gold energy slammed into all the bakemon disintegrating them.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" the angel cried again stopping the Major's advances to get any closer to the lovers. "Stop right where you are Yamato." He announced and Yamato for the first time in years, looked scared. Another angel appeared by Angemon's side, Angewomon. With her silver light arrows and her keen fashion sense she hurled one towards the feet of Yamato causing him to jump back and curse wildly wishing he hadn't treated Metal Garurumon so harshly before.   
  
"Let us leave Yamato or we will hurt you!" Tk said, meanwhile Kari grasped Tk's hand more tightly and the pink aura extended down the hallway and wrapped around Matt but nothing would happen and then he fainted. "Leave him! We have to get out of here." Tk said, breaking the embrace and Kari nodded running off with Tsunomon in her arms as well as Gatomon and Patamon following right behind them.   
  
As they reached the meeting point with Ken they noticed he wasn't there. "Where is he? Could he have been captured by the guards?" Kari wondered out-loud. Tk shook his head in puzzlement.   
  
"He should be back here soon at least I hope." Tk said sitting on the rocky ground of where they were located.  
"Stingmon, let's get outta here!" Ken cried out not able to get the entire Gizamon stop their attacks. Their horns were getting ever so closer to his body, which his armor couldn't hold. Stingmon flew towards Ken, and in a flash de-digivolved into Wormmon and Ken ran hoping, that Tk had at least gotten Kari. He held the red disk in his hand hoping that whatever this was worth, that it was truly worth it. He ran to see a feminine figure standing at the entrance of the tower, familiar to a glance. He couldn't believe she had come. He slid the disk under his clothing hiding it from enemies but unfortunately was forced to stop and the large insect could not digivolve and was force to surrender under the power of her robotic toys.  
"Well. Let's face it. He's not coming any time soon so let's start on recruiting Yolei back to the digidestined side." Tk said in his unusual chipper mood. Kari nodded but was worried for her lover. What had happened to him to make him this.... cheerful? Tsunomon was teleported back to the base, to Izzy who was surprised of the mission's success and that he would have a mission waiting for them when they returned back to the base and wished them luck for Yolei's rejoining of the light.   
  
"Gatomon? Can you get us to Yolei?" Kari asked sincerely. She knew that Gatomon knew the lay of the land well especially the fish markets. Kari wore that familiar pink shirt along with gray capris. She shivered and when Tk noticed this he removed his sweatshirt and handed it to her. She kissed his hand in thanks and slipped it on her glad to be outside but hated the cold.   
  
"Well. It should be easy enough. The only thing is that her group moves every few weeks because of the sunlight. So all we have to do is figure where the sun' energy rays will be the strongest and we'll have one techno-geek." Gatomon said sharpening her claws dangerously on a rock.  
  
Patamon nodded agreeing with the ferocious feline. "She's right. We figure out where the energy will display itself we find her and her legion of robotic digi-slaves." His wings beating fast so he could keep up with the walking of the group.   
  
"What do you mean Patamon? What are robotic digi-slaves?" Tk asked puzzled never hearing of robotic digimon ever before and he sat down to think about what he had just been told.   
  
"A robotic digimon is more powerful than a normal date virus or vaccine digimon. They can digivolve faster and they don't need food. She has a digimon bodyguard named Hawkmon but no one has ever seen it digivolve." Kari told her beloved and he nodded.  
  
"I have. Its name is Aquillamon. A large bird digimon who's grand horn attack can do pretty good damage. There's also X-Veemon and Akylomon. Those are the champion forms of Veemon and Armadillomon." Tk told the others. With that knowledge and what Kari could tell him would help defeat any threat against his friend and technological genius Yolei. "I wish we knew someway to find her more easier." He muttered under his breath.   
  
"Tk, don't give up. We'll find her. I think she runs the first tower. It's nicknamed the Robot Tower. I guess you can figure out why its' called that. We better hurry if we want to catch up to her." Kari said, neither noticing their crests glowing to a large extent but continued on their trek to have the purple haired maiden join their quest to defeat the Emperor.   
  
It was growing dark and Tk was worried they wouldn't make it to the building (and just because it's called the four towers doesn't mean that they were right next to each other- Tk). Everyone was tired. Their digimon were worn out and they decided to camp out near the tower and then get there in to morning to hopefully not fight Yolei and her robotic digimon.  
  
  
  
"You won't win Yolei! The paragon will defeat you! He and his package will defeat you and you will be reverted back to your old self even though you don't wish it! The nimbus of faith will come again and cleanse the land of darkness." Ken ranted and raved while Wormmon tried to calm him down, trying not to let Ken reveal all the information that Izzy had told him.   
  
"Ken, calm...please...listen to me...you can't do this to the group...if you fall...we are lost and the paragon will be unable to have the strength to face his brother and the emperor or anyone else here. We have to pray that someone knows of our capture and frees us. As long as they don't have our package we are safe." Wormmon said sincerely. He kneaded his head into Ken's side to soothe him having worked many times, and soon Ken fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile in a room above the cell that the digidestined of Kindness was being held in, Yolei stood and mockingly threw the digivice to the ground. She had had no choice going against the Emperor but if what the rebel was saying was true maybe she could trick him to come on her side, on the master's side. She typed in "Takeru Takaishi" Bio and read it again and again to know what she was up against.   
  
  
The morning sun rose as a welcome to the digidestined of Hope and Light. Gatomon and Patamon gathered food, as Tk made a small fire heating berries and edible mushrooms and it was like the old days. He coughed up desert dust, as they were in the pale desert and he fell down.   
  
"Tk!" Kari yelled at her beloved, running to his side at once. She felt his head, a mellow burning sensation could be felt and she knew he was sick. He tried to get up but could not but he had to save Yolei, in any condition. He had to, Kari knew this but for at that moment she ripped off a piece off her shirt and wet it in the pot and placed it on his head, not worrying about the cold because it was summer and would be a very warm day.   
  
"Kari, thanks." Tk said waking up a few hours later. He was refreshed like a daisy, and he showed this by lightly kissing her on the lips. They did not speak while they ate afraid of the day's events. "We better get going you guys." Tk announced to the miniscule group who were to try to accomplish something very hard to do. They cleaned up their small camp and began on the trek, which were only three-eights of a mile to the tower where they would meet their match.   
  
  
"Mistress Yolei, four beings, two humanoids 2 digital monsters are approaching the tower." The familiar voice of a bird type digimon replied. She shrieked in eagerness to see this "paragon" and "Lightbringer" for she had not seen them in many months. The digimon were most definitely Gatomon and Patamon. He would have to be carefully because if they could digivolve to Ultimate they might be able to destroy her favorite toys, and most of all, her prized creation "Hawkmon."   
  
"Well we're here. Are we going to wait for a welcome party? Lets' bust in and knock Yolei's head a few times." Gatomon growled, Tk didn't notice much because of the way she had acted in the tower that Kari was being held in. She felt the power return to her.   
  
"Do it Gatomon!" Kari bellowed to her digimon companion. Gatomon had no objection and felt the pink fluorescent light of digivolution spark once again inside her body as she cried out that familiar phrase Kari and Tk had always heard her say.   
  
"Gatomon.... digivolve to.... Angewomon!" The cat had been replaced by a beautiful angel with a ivory colored mask, and six shining wings. She wore pink colored gloves and a billowing robe of the noblest purple appeared on her body. In her hand she carried a bow that would fire her arrows of light. The digivolving was completed. Angewomon cried out "Celestial Arrow!" as a bolt of light slammed into the entrance of the tower and it dissolved into thin air to be replaced by a small robotic bird.   
  
"You are all under arrest under the Emperor of the Earth! De-digivolve and give yourself up or I will attack!" Angewomon did not back down. "Beak Buzzsaw!" the creature shouted as a small disk flew at the angelic creature. The angel reflected it back at the sender, the attack no match for the elegant ultimate.   
  
"Hawkmon transform to mode Aquillamon." And the bird changed in numerous shapes finally becoming the large bird that Tk had always seen serve the side of good and never the side of evil. The bird then flew at Angewomon who fell instantly unable to fend off another attack.   
  
"Patamon!" Tk cried.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to.... Angemon!" and the small pig-mammal digimon vanished to be replaced by a handsome angel, wearing a mask of iron, his clothes that of a true warrior and in his hand a staff of pure gold. Six shining wings also appeared and the shine could show the magnificent power inside him.   
  
"Hand of Fate!" he cried as a bolt of pure energy rammed into the Aquillamon and it was fazed for a few seconds but not hurt. The bird then flew down at Angemon and sent him into the ground.  
  
"Angemon!! Digivolve again!" Tk shouted unable to see his best friend(present company excluded) get hurt.  
"Angemon...digivolve...to...Magna Angemon!" and the Angemon changed again. With a blast shied forming on his arm and a brilliant sword forming in his right hand, rightly named Excalibur. Two more wings were added and a ruby shied formed where the iron mask was once was.   
  
"Gate of Destiny!" the Ultimate digimon cried as a doorway opened sucking up anything that was not good. Angewomon fired her celestial arrow, and the robotic digimon vanished inside the gate, it closing instantly after the occupant filled the space needed to be filled.   
  
"So you think by defeating my prized possession you will win me over to your side? I think not. How dare you destroy my most valuable creation! For that you will face my wrath and not live through it." A voice mocked to the beloved and their Ultimates. Tk and Kari turned around not believing what they saw in front of them.   
  
"Yolei!! Please!! Stop this nonsense and join us to defeat Taiedmon!! Please!" Kari yelled at her hoping her friend would come to her senses and join the light again. Yolei shook her head and a blast of energy came from a blaster in her right hand.   
  
"Kari!" Tk yelled and the power of faith was born again. The shot reflected into the sky and Yolei was baffled, her power never has been deflected before. "Magna Angemon go and find anyone in the building who is prisoner." Tk yelled up at his friend who obediently vanished inside the building.  
  
"How is it possible that I was defeated? I did everything the master told me I could do. Please.... show mercy on me. I am still Yolei. Please..." Yolei said disgracefully begging for forgiveness. Tk and Kari walked closer, but to Yolei, it was bad that the barrier of faith still kept its hold around the lovers for then she could not do what she planned.   
  
"Yolei, join us again. Please." Tk said with sincerity but she shook her head again. He went to reach her hand but she jumped back as if he had a virus that was killable. Tears fell down Kari's cheek and Yolei shouted something as they ran for open ground.   
  
"You won't win!! The master will win and you'll all die. I hope to see you in hell digidestined!!" and she vanished in a cloud of smoke. Fortunately, Magna Angemon had returned holding Ken and Wormmon in his hand.   
  
"Takaishi! Lightbringer! You did it Takashi and you made it out alive!" ken said waking up not believing what he was seeing. Kari embraced Ken and kissed him on the cheek thanking him for letting Tk rescue her and Gatomon from the Major General and his hoard of dark digimon. Luckily they were not far away from a transport station and in a few seconds they were safe in rebel territory where Izzy was waiting for them.  
  
" Prodigious! Welcome back Lightbringer. Tk, Ken I have a mission for you. Word is that Taiedmon is going to invade the old world. You must go there with your digital companions and stop him before it is too late."   
  
"I'm going too!" Kari chirped at Izzy, and he nodded.   
  
"You have two objectives. Get to the Old world and find out what the Emperor is doing and second you are to collect someone even if it is against his will."   
  
"What's the Old World Izzy and who do we have to bring back?" Tk asked not having any idea.  
  
"Why its' the digital world and the person you have to bring back...well...it's Joe." The red head answered.  
  
  
To be continued....  



	5. Return to the Old World

Tk stared at Izzy. "Can you repeat that?" He asked astonished at who they were supposedly supposed to retrieve from the digital world. He was wearing the white wife-beater undershirt still because Kari was wearing his emerald green sweatshirt to protect her from the cold when they had ventured to try to bring Yolei back to the light.   
  
"I said Joe. As in Joe Kido. To make Taiedmon look good he let anyone who wished to not battle in the fight, live in seclusion in the digital world. But because of your arrival he may of revoked that no battling in the digital world could take place. That is why the four of you and your digimon must journey into the old world and retrieve him so he and Gommamon may fight with us." The redhead ended.  
  
"How do you know he'll come with us Izzy?" Ken asked in a soft voice. He was no longer wearing the gas uniform with the name stitched "Gus" in it but instead a black shirt and jacket as well as pants. Tk remembered it well and seemed that now that at least four digidestined were together they had a good chance against the digimon emperor Taiedmon. Ken, in Tk's eyes, anyway had changed. He was no longer the one who was afraid of being rejected by people. Instead, at least the paragon thought, Ken was the rejecter.   
  
"Let's go before its' too late guys." Gatomon told them. The other two digimon as well as Kari, Tk, and Ken nodded. "We have to be careful. There are a lot of ultimate type digimon out there and we can't always be in our ultimate forms." Patamon nodded agreeing with Gatomon.   
  
"Wait. We have to go somewhere before we do anything." Tk said suddenly. He remembered that Kari hadn't received her D-3 version of her digivice or letting Gatomon have the ability of digivolving into Nefertimon. "We have to go to a cave where there is something for Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon." The others agreed yet strangely, but believed in him since he was the paragon of hope.   
  
"Oh no!!" Izzy yelled. His shout alerting the talking digidestined and digimon. "The gateway to the digital world is closed. No one can get in or out of it. There is nothing we can do and the gate hardly ever opens." He replied sadly unable to contain his grief for not being able to recruit an old friend.   
  
"Wait a minute." Tk said walking towards the computer screen that was a deep bloody red. "Digiport! Open!" the blonde headed child cried out and instead of staying the red, it became a bright green and a piece of the old world's landscape came into view. The others' were astonished at this and couldn't believe their luck. They walked up to the screen and Tk whispered something. "We have to hurry. I can't keep the gate open forever."  
  
"Tk, I must analyze your digivice before you leave this planet. Its' amazing. You have the ability to open the gate with that strange digivice. Why was it shaped that way?" Izzy asked quietly and quizzically.   
  
"It's alright Izzy. Sure. It helps Patamon digivolve to a new level he'll need to learn. It will really help us out if my theory is correct." Tk said and Patamon squealed and flew on top of Tk's head like in the old days.   
  
"Let's go!" Ken shouted and the three digidestined and their digimon vanished into the computer screen only to be downloaded in the familiar clothing that Tk was always used to or maybe not enough use to. They landed in a grassy spot. Actually it was only a circle of grass, the rest a pale desert. Ken was still wearing his outfit, but Kari was out of the sweatshirt wearing again a pink and white striped shirt and gray capris. "This is amazing. I don't remember being here in such a long time." Ken told him. Wormmon hopped climbed up his shoulder to see his own view.  
  
"Ken, we have to do what Tk says' before we do anything else. Ok?" The insect digital creature told his digidestined. Ken shrugged as if he didn't really care. Tk lead them to what he thought was the cave (it was) and wasn't surprised when he saw the digiegg of Hope and Light sitting patiently next to each other, each splendid in perfection looking like Faber shier eggs.   
  
"On three." He told the Lightbringer. "One, Two, Three!" he cried as a blast of pink light surrounded Kari and Gatomon and the Green light recognizing the traveler, went to the digimon who had finally learned the art of armor digivolving. "Awesome! Now you can become Pegasusmon!" Tk said nonchalantly. "Okay Patamon. Are you ready?" he asked quietly not to disrupt the silence of Ken or Wormmon.  
  
"I'm ready." The pipsqueak digimon cried happy to be able to be a bigger help than ever before.   
  
"Digimental up!" the boy cried as a flash of green light surrounded the digimon, replacing him with a horse with beautiful white wings and golden armor with the crest of Hope and the power of Angemon and Magna Angemon inside him. He hugged Pegasusmon with all his might have not seen him in a few days. The horse smiled and leaned its' head into Tk's face licking it to comfort him.  
  
"Follow him Kari!" the ferocious feline cried as she was ready to try out this "armor digivolving" and she knew that if Patamon could do than well she could and she would be a cool looking digimon.  
  
"Digi...mental up!" Kari shouted nervously not able to hold the intense of the room. Gatomon shifted in form of going on four legs and a headpiece like that of Cleopatra. She had a feline face but white wings and a long silver tail.   
  
"Nefertimon!" the new digimon cried and went to Kari. "Let's go Kari. You too Ken and Tk. Either you'll have to go on me or Pegasusmon Ken...Wormmon..." the feline spoke as Kari slid into the holster where she would be safe for the time being. Ken got up from where he was sitting and climbed on with Tk onto Pegasusmon.   
  
Ken had to admit. The new digivolutions were quite amazing as he came to think of it. He couldn't imagine that those two, a rookie and a champion had become. Well...Co-Champions who were between a Champion and an Ultimate level digimon. "Takeru.... Tk... I'm sorry about the way I've acted towards you. You've been so good to the people of this world, even though it is not yours."   
  
"That's okay Ken. I feel more important now that I am here and not just because I am a paragon. In my world, I was going to commit suicide just because I hadn't hung out with my brother enough and that had made me really angry inside but at least I know now that he'll always be there for me when I need him." Tk told his story to the intelligent boy.   
  
Ken was shocked. Him? Takeru, no, Tk had tried to kill himself for not spending time with his brother. Well now they had something in common, well they had been in the same boat one time or another he surmised. Something caught his attention removing him from his personal thoughts. "Tk! Look!" he cried pointing in the near distance. A horde of digimon, ultimates by the look of it were attacking a small village of rookies and in-training type digimon. "Wormmon! You better digivolve!" he told the digimon. Wormmon nodded and jumped off his shoulder.   
  
"Wormmon.... digivolve...to... Stingmon." During that process the tiny green creature grew at least 5 feet in height and a green mask covered his face. Two armlets of black formed on his hands and a ravishing pink blade fell from one of them. "Spiking Strike!" he yelled and flew towards a War Monzaemon who was attacking a group of Shumon. The digital bear vanished into nothing and that's when the other ultimates noticed him. Tk looked in the distance and saw a familiar figure, taller, and more muscular than he saw him last but he knew what he had seen.   
  
"Joe!" he cried. And Ken nodded seeing the blue haired figure leading the digimon to the water where another familiar figure waited. Suddenly the figure dived underwater to be replaced by a large white massive beast. "Ikkakumon!" he cried and the beast instead of listening to Joe, looked up baffled by what he saw : A boy riding a horse with wings followed by a girl riding a cat-like horse with wings flying towards them.  
  
"Joe!" it cried making sure his digidestined saw them. Joe nodded and he whispered something to Ikkakumon.   
  
"The Paragon has returned!" he shouted actually (he hated to give it up). The entire camp went quiet hearing the shout and looked up at the paragon, Ken, and the Lightbringer. The flying creatures kneeled to let their passengers off and took to the air. Suddenly everything, the corruption, the war, all started again and Joe wanted to get as many digimon into the water as possible.  
  
"Golden Noose!" the co-champions cried as a golden chain of energy surrounded a group of champion Gorrillamon and sent them flying out of the territory. Even though the Ultimates and champions were losing they cried out something.  
  
"Dark digimon! Dark digimon! We call you!" And there was a blast of dark energy rising from the ground only to form a large mammoth like digimon who looked a lot like Mammothmon but bigger and tougher.  
  
"I am Dark Mammothmon. Who wishes my services?" He cried out as if waiting for this moment for a long time. He looked around and noticed the blonde human being told by his master to destroy any blonde child he saw. He rushed towards the boy and the female human screamed grasping onto the blonde child.  
  
"Turbo Super Tusk Crusher!" and two energy horns more powerful than the original flew at the couple. Five, four, Three, Two, One. Suddenly a blast of light from the darkened sky disintegrated the tusks. The dark creature was surprised. What kind of attack could of destroyed one of the most powerful digimon in world's attack. The elephant digimon got his answer as the familiar Azzulongmon appeared in the sky and a ball of energy flew and hit Pegasusmon who automatically became Angemon as soon as the light penetrated his body. The mega dragon digimon vanished into the darkened nightmare called the sky and Tk couldn't believe what he saw happen.  
  
"Angemon...Warp digivolve to...Seraphimon!" and the digimon vanished into a thick cloud of white silk, only to reappear a true knight in blue armor with a gigantic sword in his right and glowing energy in his left. "Leave digimon who are loyal to the emperor or taste my sword." Some of them vanished without even considering their options, but Dark Mammothmon stayed. "Taste steel vermin!" he cried and flew down at the elephant who charged, but would not help him when the sword went right down the middle cutting him in two and the digimon faded dissolving into nothing.   
  
"Tk? Tk?" a voice called. Was that Matt? He thought. His eyes fluttered open as he looked up to a blue haired man with a goatee. "I'm glad your okay. You fainted right when Angemon warp digivolved. Did you see that other Mega? He was massive? Have you ever seen him before?" Joe said. Joe had changed Tk could tell. He couldn't believe that this young man had run away from a battle he had to fight or the digidestined would die.   
  
"That was Azzulongmon Joe. He's a mega digimon who guards the North-Eastern Hemisphere of the real world and the digital world. I was shocked when I saw him send his orb of power at Pegasusmon. It was amazing to see a mega digimon other than War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. I mean, Seraphimon. Wow. He didn't even use any attacks and he still defeated a Dark digimon."  
  
"I was wondering that too." Ken said out loud. Tk sat up too fast and grabbed his head. Kari held his hand helping him relax with a kiss on the forehead. "I mean how powerful does a digimon have to be and destroy his enemy without using any attacks."   
  
"I attacked him! I slashed him with my sword!" Tokomon yelled up at Ken. Ken jumped hearing the digimon speak. The digimon growled at Ken and jumped into Tk's lap noticing he was finally awake.  
  
"What he meant was that you didn't use any attacks like Angemon's hand of fate or even your own Bubble Boom." Gatomon replied to Tokomon and he nodded finally understanding what Ken had been trying to say.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled to Ken. Tokomon looked sad. Really bummed. He looked up at Ken, who smiled softly to him. He nodded as if accepting the apology. He then kneeled to Wormmon to make sure he was okay and Tokomon began to speak again his pipsqueak voice ringing in everyone's ears. "I saw him. Azzulongmon and he smiled and I could feel the change without their being a change and then I was Seraphimon. I knew my attacks would be lethal even against all of you so all I did was attack with the sword. I'm sorry." He said to the residential digimon who smiled.  
  
"We're glad we're not under anymore pressure." Shumon said and then finished with "Now we can rebuild." But before any rebuilding could take place a bolt of lighting hit the ground, lightning that reminded Takeru when Myotismon, a evil digimon had attacked and sent Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon back to the digital world. He hadn't seen them since then. A screen formed where the lightning had struck revealing a most hideous yet recognizable face. Hikari screamed and placed her head into Takeru's shoulder.   
  
"Shh. it's okay." Takeru whispered but how would it ever really be okay when there was nothing he could do at the moment but soothe Kari with false promises.   
  
"As I have seen you have destroyed a small part of my army digital revolutionists. I don't know where that digimon came from but I am sure to tell you that when I find him he will be destroyed." Tokomon cowered behind Tk and Hikari picked him up soothing him as Tk had done to her. "Furthermore, I keep hearing everything about...a Takeru Takaishi look-a-like who has been everything but daisies for me. He caused me to lose a treasure. The light of the world you may call it. Now I am offering a reward of removal from the dark spirit and everlasting freedom and Takeru Takaishi when I find you I will rip you to pieces and that's a promise I intend to keep." And the video screen vanished as if it had been turned off.   
  
"Oh Tk!" Kari gasped in horror of what her brother had said. "This is awful. We can't let you get captured. We have to do something Tk but what can we do? We're only 5 digidestined children. How can we battle an army?"  
  
"We don't have the supplies or the power to battle Taiedmon directly. We would need everyone plus a thousand more to battle Taiedmon. The only thing I can do is give myself up to him and he'll let the rest of you all go."  
  
"No! That's not the way and you know that Takeru!" Kari yelled at him. Uh oh. Kari only called him that when Tk was in trouble with her or when she was really really pissed off. "We're not going to give in to him!! I will not let that happen to the one I love!" she said and finished it by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips causing Tk to gasp.  
  
"Wow. Kari. Wow." Was the only thing he could get out of his mouth. Suddenly Tk's digivice went off and his computer appeared with an email from who could only be Izzy. The email read  
  
"Dear Digidestined,  
I have great news. This will be a nasty knock for the emperor. I have found an old ally with a new partner. Can't talk long. Tentomon is really reminiscing with me. Good luck with Joe Tk.   
-Izzy"  
  
"This is very good for us." Ken spoke softly. Wormmon was lying in Ken's lap asleep from all the digivolving and everything. "Now that we have Joe and this mysterious ally and him or her's new partner. We should be a strong match for Taiedmon. We have Lightbringer, Paragon, Izzy, whoever else this person is and myself. With their help we can hopefully win."   
  
"Yeah. I guess so. Well Joe. Are you really with us? Can we count on you and Gommamon to fight with us the entire time?" Kari asked him in a soft voice. Gatomon was sharpening her claws as she listened to her digidestined. Joe pondered for a moment rubbing the top of his partner's head and spoke out loud.  
  
"Well. I will join you and help by doing whatever I can and I am glad that I can be there for at least some of the digidestined who truly rely on me. How about you Gommamon? What's your take on this?"  
  
This mammal digimon placed a paw through the red Mohawk and he grinned at the small group. "I was getting tired of retirement anyway. Anyway I am with you Joe, like I said years before. I will be where you go and will agree with what I think is right and this is right Joe." Nodding.   
  
"Let's do this then and stop talking about it. We have to fight Taiedmon and rescue the brainwashed digidestined. We have to figure out a way to battle him without him knowing in advance. What can we do?" Gatomon said softly.   
  
"We know what we have to do but how to do it." Patamon said agreeing with the feline digimon and Tk sensed for the first time that the tiny mammal digimon had more than just friendship with the cat digimon. He watched their eyes lock and they were speaking through their emotions not words, afraid of being found out of their love for each other.  
  
"Let's get back to the base and speak to Izzy about all this." Gatomon concluded and the group agreed in full as they traveled to the TV set and the familiar setting of the hidden base in the real world.   
  
"Digi-port! Open!" Tk cried as a blast of light came from his digivice-causing there to be a glow sucking in the digimon and their digidestined partners. They landed again in a pile. "Ow. Joe!!"   
  
"Sorry Tk." He said and the rest of the group got up and looked at Izzy. There were two people behind him. Kari recognized the first immediately almost if not as too soon so did Tk and Joe. Ken had heard of her but had never seen her. A plant like digimon was standing at her side.  
  
"Mimi. It's been such a long time. I've missed you so much." Kari said. She ran to her and hugged her, the pink haired Madonna nodded and smiled in return.  
  
"I've missed you to Kari, Joe, Izzy. But...Takeru...I couldn't imagine. You survived Piedmon." Of course Mimi was still two seconds ahead of her brain before realizing that this was not the same Tk she had known. "I have someone to introduce you to Tk. Someone you know very well. I wish it were Matt but he's lost to us. You can come out of the shadow." She told a dark form who was lying against the wall another small form on his shoulder.   
  
A brownish blonde haired boy about the age of twelve stood against the wall. On his shoulder sat a yellow colored insect-digimon that Tk knew so well as Kunemon. He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him, the boy who had taught him to truly fight what he wished to protect. Someone who had been a troublemaker, a thief, a boy of pure heart and someone Tk trusted with his life.   
  
It was his cousin Ryo, the keeper of Innocence.   



	6. Help from America

A/N: I do not own digimon or the characters of digimon except for Fungimon and its digivolutions as well as Ryo, Takeru's cousin.  
  
Chapter 6: Help from America.  
  
  
"Ryo? This can't be possible. You...have been living in Japan with me, and you are with Mimi. Izzy is with Mimi. This is all a bad dream...argh." Takeru couldn't understand how his own cousin who had pretty good taste in girls...had dated Mimi.  
  
"It's pretty simple really Tk. We are going to stop Taiedmon from finishing the new body of Piedmon. With that done, we can destroy him. Its' what Tai would want us to do." A voice said, a voice that belonged to Cody.  
  
"Cody, this is a lot for Takeru to handle. I mean it's pretty big for me myself. I haven't seen him since he died and that's really hard to see one of your best friends alive and well.... and not dead. So please...save us the agony of what we have to do. We have to agree though that the plan is we are going to invade the building where the body is, destroy it, and get the hell out of there by dinner time." Ryo told the others.  
  
"Maybe we should just stop Taiedmon first and then destroy the body because without Tai, Piedmon doesn't have a body and with no body he can't transfer his soul into his new one. Right?" Mimi asked Ken.  
  
"To a certain extent but we don't know if Piedmon could transfer out of Tai into another body, its' a very fickle thing. But we all have to agree if we want to stop Tai and save the world." Ken announced.   
  
"Alright. Let's take a vote. Out loud," Izzy told them. "All for destroying Taichi first and then the body say Aye, those not say Nae. I'll start...Nae."  
  
"Aye." Ryo said.  
  
"Aye." Mimi replied mimicking Ryo.  
  
"Nae." Takeru said.  
  
"Nae." Kari announced to them.  
  
"Aye." Joe announced.  
  
"Nae." Cody told them.  
  
"Nae." Ken replied.   
  
"The Nae party has it. We will destroy the body and then attack the brain of the operation." Izzy announced.   
  
"Ready Gatomon?" Kari asked sweetly to her digimon companion.  
  
"I'm ready to rumble Kari. Just tell me when and I will digivolve right then and there." She said purring.   
"How about you guys?" Ryo asked Fungimon, Patamon, Gomamon, Wormmon, and Palmon."  
  
They all cheered and said: "Let's defeat the baddies!"   
  
Izzy sat with Tentomon reminiscing about the past. "You ready for this Tento?" Izzy asked him.  
  
"I'm ready for anything your ready for but I have a question. What if none of us make it? What's gonna happen then?" he asked suddenly in a concerning voice.  
  
"We won't stop until our task is accomplished Tentomon. We have to defeat them before it is too late and we have to hit them hard. They know their number is up and we have the ability to see when that is with Takeru and the others with us." Cody told him.   
  
Armadillomon was currently asleep after eating whole two plates of food that included sushi and rice. Cody prodded him awake with a stick and he woke with a goofy grin on his face that changed as he was told to ready himself for battle.   
  
"Let's do it Cody." He said in his southern accented voice. The groups walked the sewers, each partner digimon next to his or her human companion and were ready for the battles that would follow; it was just the bumps in the way that they had to get rid of.  
  
They reached higher ground and were surrounded by metallic creatures, all champion or ultimate but thankfully no mega. Ken and Izzy declared they would stay and tangle with Yolei Inoue's creatures and let them get to the next point of the mission.   
  
Yolei laughed manically as she watched the two rookies pitifully fight the metallic champion and ultimate creatures. It was impossible that the refugees would win a single battle, but couldn't believe it when she heard:   
  
"Wormmon...digivolve...to...Stingmon!" and instead of a pathetic worm there was a grand champion of green armor and a pink colored blade that soared through the champions, each disintegrating as they fell apart.   
  
"Tentomon...digivolve to.... Kabuterimon...." and the small red-shelled bug vanished into that of a large blue beetle who shouted an attack that caused many champions and one or two ultimates to stop moving  
  
"Electro Shocker!" and balls of electrical energy flew through the battlefield of mechanical misfits. After standing there for about five minutes Kari announced that it was okay, and not to worry about Izzy or Ken.  
  
They began to walk again but unfortunately had another battle to fight against. Sora and Davis stood next to each other, each with an evil grin that looked too evil. Their digimon were each at the ultimate level: Garudamon, and Aeroveedramon.   
  
"Tk, go with Ryo and Cody and take care of Piedmon's new body. Mimi, Joe, and I can handle these two. Be careful." And she blew him a kiss, which he accepted.  
  
"Hurry up girl. We want to be able to beat you before noon and that's only in ten minutes." Sora said in a trash talk voice.   
  
"Oh yeah...show them Gatomon."  
  
Gatomon nodded and in a blast of white light mixed with purple and pink she had vanished and could be heard crying "Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon." Replaced with the cat was a magnificent angel with six shining wings and a bow that had a quiver of arrows of light.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!" and replaced by the short, small plant was a talk thorny cactus creature who had red boxing gloves on and was itching to do some punching.  
  
"Gommamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon..." The white furred mammal vanished to be replaced by a shaggy white furred creature that had a horn and large blue pools that let him see his targets of the holy dragon and bird opponents.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo." As small rockets fired from his horn and flew at the dragon digimon who smashed the grenades away with a move of his wrist.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon cried. The arrow flew at Aeroveedramon, and sent him flying but he countered with his own attack.  
  
"Vee-Wing Blade!" and fired a bolt of energy at Angewomon who also flew backwards unable to take the hit.  
  
"High speed jabbing!" Togemon cried as she sent punch after punch into Garudamon's chest that was hardly phased and countered with her familiar "Wing blade" and wounded Togemon very badly.  
  
Sora rushed at Mimi while her digimon was wounded so badly but something mad Mimi mad, maybe even pissed off, and as Sora gained distance and got closer Mimi sent her hand out and slammed the heel of her palm into Sora's nose hearing the cartilage cracking by the force of the impact and Sora's delightful shriek of pain.   
  
"Togemon...try to digivolve again." Mimi cried as she went into round two with Sora who was holding her nose to try and stop the blood flow.   
  
"Togemon...digivolve to...." And the large walking cactus vanished to be replaced by a flower-headed woman who was very fashionable in Takeru's time and he knew she still was..."Lillymon! Flower Cannon!" she cried after her fast digivolution and Garudamon and her companion flying...backwards.  
  
"We can handle it you guys...go get rid of the body." Mimi told the three remaining un-fighting members and then joined Lillymon.   
The three walked a while and Takeru took this time to talk to Ryo because of not bothering with him when he was there.   
  
"So, tell me...what's been happening? I mean...how are you and your digimon doing?" Takeru said.   
  
"I know Takeru. Its' hard but Fungimon and me are doing well. When you died, I cried and had promised I never would cry again but look where we are...looked what happened. Because of losing you we lost the chance to become best friends but I think when you go back to your own world, you'll do better." Ryo told him.  
  
"You've matured Ryo, that's really great and I am glad to help you when I get back to my own world even though I won't be helping you." Takeru told him.  
  
"We're almost there," Cody interrupted. "Do you see those two hills? The place where his body is is between the hills. We should hurry up and get going before another of Taiedmon's flunkies stops us." And the sextuplets went their way.   
  
"How you doing Patamon?" Takeru asked as they reached their destination. They were almost to the first point where they would rest and relax from their long journey. Takeru prayed Kari and the others were all right. He wouldn't forgive himself if he lost the digidestined who were willing to fight back.  
  
"I'm okay Tk. That's okay if I can call you that right...cause everyone is calling you Takeru and all." He said shyly.  
  
"Of course you can call me Tk. Anyone can." Takeru said and heard a snicker and then a cold voice.  
  
"Can I call you Tk? Can I little brother call you what I haven't wanted to call you in years since your apparent death?" The voice said. The six turned around to see Matt and his Metal Garurumon stand there in complete awe with an army of bakemon behind them.  
  
"Are you going to fight us?" Takeru asked. "I don't want to fight you Matt, I thought I had made that clear to you in Kari's tower."   
  
"Well you don't have to fight back but you'll be really ugly and I don't think Kari will want you anymore and then she'll come crawling on her hands and knees back to us...and I'll make sure I give her a long and passionate..." and bam Matt was on the ground faster than you could say "Halleluiah." His cheek was bleeding from the force behind the punch and Matt looked dumbfounded.   
  
"Kill them! Metal Garurumon! Kill my brother!" he cried at the metallic beast.   
  
"Metal Ice Snout!" the creature cried at the boy, his nostrils glowing with an iridescent blue light that was almost misty.  
"Angel Rod!" a voice cried out and the holy angel that stood before Takeru thwarted the attack. Takeru sighed thankfully that he had such a strong digimon companion and could hardly believe when he saw Akylomon and Ivymon battling the Bakemon.   
  
"Azaelamon! Go Mega!" Ryo cried before being tackled by a bakemon.   
  
"Azaelamon...digivolve...to...Ivymon..." and replaced by the nymph looking creature was a tall muscular figure with a visor such of that as magna Angemon but a darker purple. He had a sword in his hand and a grim look on his face.  
  
"Solar Explosion!" he yelled as he glew brightly and flew down towards the remaining Bakemon who all disintegrated as he exploded on impact but reformed right before he went off surviving for another attack.  
  
Cody yelled at Takeru. "Get going. Patamon and yourself are the only ones who can do this. Its' been foretold. Now get to the site and destroy the find." Cody said and was doing this because he didn't want Matt to know what their whole plan was.   
  
"Right. Good luck!" Takeru said as Patamon landed in his arms and they rushed off together for the building that held the new body of Piedmon.  
  
Takeru watched in the distant, as he heard roars and shouts of glory. He almost heard Kari cry out..."Takeru, we won...and we're going to help Davis and Sora....Yolei too." And then it winked out.   
  
They decided to stop for an hour or two because it was too much for them. As they walked Patamon cried out something. "Tk, look! It's a house." And indeed it was a house. They walked up to it and knocked on the door, there was no answer until a short hairy faced looking man came to it.  
  
"Hello sir. I was wondering..."  
  
"If you'd like to rest and stop here while you get ready to face Piedmon?" he asked.  
  
"How did you..." Takeru began to ask dumbfounded once again.  
  
"I am Jijimon, oldest of all digimon. I know all and see all. You are a brave soul and you will do well in future battles but be weary. Piedmon knows of your flight and his men may take you to see him face to face. I tell you this because he is more dangerous than ever before because he is adding Taichi to his body infusing it with the suit that will make him Piedmon once again. Be careful."   
  
"Yes sir." The two said to the elder and were giving food and drink and rested for about ten minutes but seemed like forever.   
  
"You must go...Piedmon knows that you have visited me. Good luck and keep the faith in each other for it is more than any luck I could really give you." Jijimon cried out to them and they soon found there way to the front door of the complex that housed Piedmon's new and improved body, which they had to destroy at any cost.   
  
They passed the guards with ease for they were a pair of gazimon who were dosing off. The reached the main hallway and from an imprint that glew from the enhanced wrist watch on Takeru's arm it led them down the hallway, past the two other gazimon guards and towards the body of the monster Tk had helped caused the destruction of because of his hope in Kari, hope in himself, hope from everyone. His crest glew strongly and he thought he heard footsteps.  
  
They reached the hallway that would lead them to the body, but it was tricky. Each hallway had a set of two guards at the beginning of each hall, and at the end. Slipping again past the first pair of clumsy looking guards they managed by the moment to pass without being seen but then they didn't notice the security cameras.  
  
"Stop refugees!" a voice throughout the hallway sounded. It was really freaky because it sounded exactly like Matt. They started running and collided with the Gazimon who whispered to the two.  
  
"We know who you are...and we have a confession to make." The one on the left said.  
  
"We're with the rebellion but we have to pretend to put up a fight." The other said.  
  
"Electric Stun blast!" one shouted but sent the bolt way off course. Patamon retaliated with a Boom bubble that flew into the two of them but because it connected with both it had been weakened.  
  
They ran past the two stunned guards who gave them both the up sign, and finally made it to the digital door that separated them from the body of the destroyer.  
  
"What was the code to enter the tomb?" Patamon asked. Izzy hadn't told them the code. He was supposed to be with them. He should of come because he knew how to do everything, and Takeru almost gave up hope, but his crest began to glow more brightly and the door whooshed open letting them enter.  
  
They entered the creepy room, which was covered in computers and wires. In the center of the room were two bodies: Tai's and the new Piedmon. Takeru recalled what Izzy had told him   
  
"You have to disable the system by pressing in the code 3-4-2-1 on the server."  
  
He keyed in the code and everything but the two body's cases went out, then he pressed the red button that opened both caskets. Patamon flew around the room checking to find if there was any trouble. He didn't see anything so he flew and landed on Takeru's head.  
  
Takeru sighed. It was almost over and soon he'd be able to go home and start over. He'd hate leaving Kari again but he'd be returning to his Kari, his time...his future. He was about to plunge his own likeness of Angemon's staff into the Piedmon creature's chest but he heard a voice that was as eerie and creepy as ever.  
  
"What are you doing arrogant child of Hope?" The voice he recognized as Tai but more mechanical and animated.  
  
"I'm destroying this body. That's what I am doing Taiedmon. Taichi. I will destroy this body, destroy you and then this world will be rid of you." Takeru yelled plunging the staff into the Piedmon without thinking and he heard a clock ticking.  
  
"You may destroy my body but my body will destroy you. It has a bomb you just activated that will destroy this building and you won't live to see another day. Wargreymon!" Taichi shouted and the one who had saved Takeru so many times appeared before Tai, kneeling before him.   
  
"Kill the digimon and his companion and get my temporary body out of there. We will finish this later child of Hope...if you survive."  
  
"Patamon...digivolve...to....ANGEMON!" And instead of the winged mammal was a strong warrior with six shiny wings and wore a mask that was of a strange substance. He held a staff in his hand and looked grimmer than Ivymon or Angewomon.  
  
"Angemon.... digivolve...." Angemon began to say but nothing was happening. He wasn't going to his Mega level.   
  
"You aren't and will never be a Mega like me." Wargreymon joked and sent his Terra force attack down on Angemon.   
  
"Angemon! No! You can do it. You have to believe in yourself."  
  
He remembered the first time that Angemon digivolved into Magna Angemon. He had saved their friends and he could go to Mega, he could defeat Wargreymon. He just had to believe. Suddenly Angemon began to glow a golden color as Tk's crest glew brighter than ever before.   
  
"I feel the power Tk! I'm going to...Angemon.... warp digivolve to.... Seraphimon." And instead was a holy angel knight who wore dark navy blue armor and had eight shining wings that never lost its glory.  
  
"Take this Wargreymon! Angel Staff!" and he threw the staff with enough force to destroy two city blocks that sent Wargreymon flying.   
  
"Childs' play. Mega Claw!" Wargreymon retorted sending his clawed hand at the angel who didn't move at all.  
  
Seraphimon grabbed the hand and threw the dinosaur into the ground. His wings began to glow more brightly then ever before. He flew down towards Wargreymon to finish him off.  
  
"Seven Testaments!" he cried and seven bolts of pure energy flew down at Wargreymon, his armor cracking under the force of the blast hurting him extremely. At that moment the power went on and   
the body of Taichi awakened and sat up.  
"So. You have a holy Mega digimon do you? I thought that wouldn't be possible but there you are. Let us battle Takaishi." He said grabbing his sword and lunging it at Takeru who parried it with the staff he held in his hands.  
  
"Pretty good. You've gotten better but that won't help you now." Taichi yelled maliciously and lunged again leaving Takeru to parry again. They did this for at least twenty minutes, Taiedmon never giving Takeru the chance to thrust his staff in.   
  
"I am tired of this game between us bearer of hope. Trump Sword!" and he thrusted once again but Takeru knew what had happened last time and he flew out of the way sending Taiedmon forward hitting nothing but air. He then slammed the staff in the monster's back sending him even further away from him.   
  
"I have a gift from Apocloymon. Reverse Digivolve!" the maniacal emperor cried out and bolts of energy flew at Seraphimon as well as Wargreymon leaving them in their rookie stages: Patamon and Agumon.   
  
"No bother with the Agumon. He has served me well long enough. Goodbye Agumon!"   
  
"NO!" Takeru cried and rammed into Taiedmon sending him into the ground hopefully in pain.  
  
"You wish to save the one who has fought your digimon partner? Why boy?"  
  
"Because he's not evil. You are just using him like you are using my brother, Sora, Davis, and Yolei. You are using them because you can't do anything by yourself." Takeru yelled at him.   
  
"Electric Shock." Taiedmon cried and from his hand an electric wave of energy hit Takeru sending him backwards. Pain filling Takeru's body he began to slowly rise from the ground.   
  
"Stay down!" Taichi yelled firing another electric wave that went through Takeru again.   
  
"No...I have to fight.... for Kari...." Takeru mumbled in complete agony not willing to let the monster win this battle.  
  
Takeru began to rise slower this time, and stumbling he sent a fist out to Tai's face but Tai grabbed it and punched the boy of Hope onto the floor.   
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Pepper Breath."   
  
Two attacks flew towards Taiedmon sending him backwards. He was stunned. How had the Agumon returned to his normal self? He had placed three hypnosis charms on him and they had seemed to vanish.   
  
"Take care of Tk Agumon. I've got Taiedmon!" and the mammal flew at him ramming his forehead into Taiedmon's chest.   
  
"You think that hurts?" Taiedmon said laughing.   
  
"No but I know this will. Boom Bubble...pmph!" and a more concentrated bubble flew at the creature that was controlling Tai. Taiedmon went against the wall breathing irregularly.   
  
"I cannot lose to two rookies! Vilemon!" and disgusting digimon appeared at Taiedmon's side helping him up. "Destroy them and bring me the human." He told them and vanished behind the wall.  
  
"Nightmare Shocker." Two cried out and bolts of energy flew from the winged monkeys. Each blast directed at a different digimon sending the two rookies flying.  
  
"Pepper Breath."  
  
"Boom Bubble."   
  
The two attacks flew as one and sent the digimon sprawling but didn't hurt them as much as the rookies wanted them to.   
  
"I'll try and digivolve again," Patamon announced "Patamon...digivolve to.... Angemon." And the angel was restored due to the absence of the attack.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" he cried and a flaming hot white bolt of energy flew at the champion monkey digimon, pushing them further back. No one noticed the two Gizamon who as the rookie and champion digimon battled were taking away the one thing they were fighting to protect: Takeru.  
  
Suddenly the Vilemon stopped fighting and vanished as speedily as they had come.   
  
"We gave them a good fight didn't we Tk?" Agumon asked the boy but noticed he was gone.   
  
"Tk!" Angemon cried and looked around the room not able to believe that they had given Takeru to the enemy. Angemon would never forgive himself, if Takeru was hurt. He used his Angel Rod attack and a hole formed in the building. At least Piedmon's body was destroyed but they had lost Takeru.  
  
Angemon holding Agumon flew out of the building and back to the base to tell everyone what had happened and how they had lost Takeru to the enemy.  
  
"Where am I?" Takeru asked an empty room. He was tied up to a chair and tried to struggle his way out of it but nothing worked.  
  
"So the one who destroyed my body is awake. I see. Hello Takeru." And Taiedmon's face appeared on a large screen that filled an entire wall. "Wait... is this thing on? I can see the red light blinking...I hate this body." Taiedmon mumbled. He had come so close to having a new body and bam, it was destroyed but he had the culprit and was going to make him pay for what he had done.  
  
"I want the location of your base!" Taiedmon demanded.  
  
The bruised Takeru chortled a laugh even though it did hurt. He looked up wearily at the screen and gave him a phony smile.  
  
"Why the hell should I tell you? You don't have Kari, you don't have anything to black mail me with and...." He noticed his crest was gone.  
  
"I have this." Taiedmon said.  
  
"I don't need that." Takeru told the screen. It was true, he didn't really need the trinket but it helped him realize when the power inside him was working to help others.   
  
"Fine. Then I can just destroy it...you don't need it so I don't care if I have to destroy it...three...two..."  
  
"Wait!" Takeru cried.  
  
"Yes?" Taiedmon asked.  
  
"I'll tell you everything you want to know..."  
  
  



End file.
